Day by Day
by SnowyCricket
Summary: A song one shot about Sephy and Callum. Callum is due to die, but what about Sephy, he loves her till the very end right?


_**PLEASE READ:** Soo... A one-shot about Callum and Sephy right before he is hanged in Book 1, I just finished "Noughts  & Crosses" and I have a lot of feels that need to spill.. So why not do it with a song-fic?_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters or the song used._

 _ **Song is:** Haru Haru by Big Bang(English subtitles)! I'm sooo glad they're back (Big Bang is Korean btw)_

* * *

 _ **Day By Day (Haru Haru)**_ -Callum POV

I was weak; heck, I'm _still_ weak. My weaknesses got me to where I am, Sephy being my first and biggest weakness. And now, as I lie in my small cell, I consider ways of changing the future and I hope for a miracle. As if.

 _ **"Yeah, finally I realise that I'm nothing without you, I was so wrong. Forgive me"**_

It's strange; one minute, I'm reading the newspaper while lying down on the stone hard bed and the next, I'm suffering from great heart-ache. It takes all of my willpower not to curl up in a ball and sob until my eyes are dry and my voice is hoarse. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father... Of Sephy's child. It's perfect; all I've ever wanted but in the worst circumstances.

 _ **"Like the tides, my heart is broken. Like the wind, my heart is shaking"**_

I love her; I love her so much that it hurts. She reminds me of the small, vulnerable teen me, I hate her for that and I hate myself because even though I was just a kid, I took care of Sephy. Unlike now. I will never be able to take care of her, or the baby. I'm a failure at being a father before it's even born...

 _ **"Like the smoke, my love faded away. It never erases like a tattoo"**_

As much as I try to turn my love into hate, it never works. I can't forget her, every time I close my eyes, I see her in the back of my eyelids. Every time I sleep, I dream of her. She is invading my mind and I don't care because I love it.

 _ **"I sigh deeply and the ground shakes, oh. My heart is full of dust. Say Goodbye"**_

I think of saying goodbyes, to my mum, for inflicting so much pain, to Leila and the rest of the Liberation Militia, because I still don't regret hurting so many Crosses, and last but not least: Persephone, I wish we were different people so we wouldn't be in this situation and I just hope that she didn't have an abortion. Sephy and this baby are the things I cherish most now and forever...

* * *

 _ **"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you."**_

Jack is here. He sits on the floor beside me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey, are you okay?" A simple question with so many possible answers but I choose the simplest, bravest answer, just to convince myself that it's fine.

"Yes, it's not every day that I get hanged." My dry humour makes Jack stiffen then twist his fingers uncomfortably.

"I don't want this to happen." He states with so much emotion, he's a good friend even though he's a cross.

"Me neither."

 _ **"But from what was expected, I'm getting along quite well by myself"**_

Jack and I play a game of cards to occupy time. If I was alone in this cell, I probably would've gone mad or tried to commit suicide but Jack tells me about the world outside. The world I will never see again.

 _ **"You don't answer anything when I cry out 'I miss you!'. I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless"**_

"Ten minutes to Six." Jack glances at his watch.

"10 more minutes of cards then?" I try to lighten the mood, which is stupid and pointless. The air is dry and it feels like I'm suffocating. Nerves, I guess. There were many moments when I've come near to death and now I realise that waiting for this moment is the worst. Jack nods and I shuffle some cards,

"Why do you spend your last minutes playing cards?" Jack questions curiously.

"I could spend my last minutes dancing like a ballerina." I retort sarcastically.

"Be serious." Jack frowns at me, trying to decipher my facial expression, which was blank.

"I don't want to be serious, I want to be free and be with Sephy yet that's not happening." My voice sounds bitter and full of sadness, I feel like a rock sinking to the bottom of a sea of despair.

 _ **"What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry? Do you even see me, did you already forget me? I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't even approach or talk to you. Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times"**_

"Ever wonder why the Crosses are leaders?" I asked Jack and he gave me a meaningful look.

"I think that we thought that we were worthy to be leaders though I don't necessarily agree. Noughts are hardly ever represented in books or even in public but we are all equal, I like to think," Jack smiled with tight lips, "Some Crosses are good leaders and some noughts would be too if we gave them a chance, a chance at equality."

 _ **"Don't look back and leave. Don't find me again and just live because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories. I can bear it in some way, I can stand it in some way. You should be happy if you are like this. Day by Day it fades away"**_

"Is time going in slow motion?" i wonder aloud.

"No, you're just thinking too quickly and too much. I know there isn't much, but you should enjoy your last moments and I'm sorry in advance." Jack checked his watch again.

"Don't worry and... Thank you," I sombrely smile, "For everything."

 _ **"Oh girl, I cry, cry. You're my all, say goodbye."**_

"Go fish." I grin and Jack scowls.

"I don't think you're playing fair." Jack complained.

"But that's the thing, life isn't fair so why play by the rules?" I glance at my cards, I wasn't actually cheating so Jack was just unlucky. Actually, overall, he's lucky. He has a nice home, a nice job, a nice everything and soon I won't even have a life. How I wish to take a Cross' life... Maybe Kamal Hadley's? I have many reasons to hate him, so does Sephy's mum and Sephy herself.

 _ **"Even if we bump into each other, pretend you didn't see me and keep going. If old memories keep on being thought of, I might go look for you secretly."**_

"It's time." Jack gets up and looks at me sympathetically. Governor Giustini strolled in with 2 officers and sent Jack a dirty look when he saw the scattered cards and newspaper bits.

"Any... Last requests?" Giustini avoids eye contact and instead looks at my scruffy appearance. He is a cold-hearted man and it actually surprised me when he said this, I never imagined this, ever.

 _"Just get it over with."_ My voice trembles over the last couple of words.

No more words. I can't risk it.

 _ **"Always be happy with him, so I don't think of anything else. You have to get along so there is not even a small regret in me. Like the white sky and like the blue clouds. Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong"**_

I get handcuffed quickly and Governor Giustini walked out, Jack, the other officers and I following him. They lead me through a long empty corridor, a little light crept through the window blinds, which made me even more nostalgic.

I couldn't help but wonder _, is she here?_

 _ **"Don't look back and leave. Don't find me again and just live because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories. I can bear it in some way, I can stand it in some way. You should be happy if you are like this. Day by Day it fades away"**_

As I pass the audience, I hear a few shouts like:

"Good Luck Callum..."

"Spit in their eye, Cal!"

"Bye, Cal..."

I try to look from face to face, recognising some. As I got closer to the scaffolding, the Noughts dispersed and Crosses stood or sat around, watching intently with angry glares.

 _Please God, don't let me cry. . ._

 _Please God, don't let me die. . ._

 _ **"Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me. . . Just forget me and live on!**_

 _ **Those tears will all dry up, yeah. . . As Day by Day passes!**_

 _ **If we never met each other then it would have hurt less, hmm. The promise of us staying together is now a memory, Baby! I'll Pray For You"**_

All too soon, I was on the scaffolding. I panicked, looking around frantically for an escape route or at least, Persephone...

My mind was bombarded with questions like: "Is she here?" and "Did she have an abortion?" Then after a second sweep through the crowd, I saw her. My Angel. . .

 _ **"Don't look back and leave. Don't find me again and just live because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories. I can bear it in some way, I can stand it in some way. You should be happy if you are like this. Day by Day it fades away"**_

"I'm sorry..." Jack whispered. I frantically searched the crowd again, she moved and I lost her in a sea of Crosses.

"I have to put the hood on now." Jack said softly.

"I don't want it!" I hissed, I wanted to see Sephy until the last second.

"I'm sorry, i have to. Giustini ordered." Jack slipped the hood on and I didn't retaliate, at least now they couldn't see my tears slipping down my cheeks.

 _"I love you Callum. . ."_

 _ **"Oh girl, I cry, cry. Your my all. Say Goodbye, bye"**_

 _"I LOVE YOU CALLUM!"_ Was I mistaken? It sounded like Sephy... SEPHY!

"I LOVE YOU SEPHY!" I screamed, I hope she heard me. . .

"I LOVE YOU CALLUM, AND THE BABY WILL TOO! I'm s-sorry!" She shouted and I heard it and I cherished these last few moments. Suddenly, the noose was slipped around my neck and I stiffened.

 _"I LOVE YOU TO-"_

 _ **"Oh, my love. Don't lie, lie. Your my heart, Say Goodbye"**_

* * *

 _Soooooo much feels! I can't believe I did this! A whole freakin' song! Anyway, I'm gonna go in a corner and cry so bye bye!_


End file.
